Friends With Benefits
by MidnightRain6593
Summary: "Oh, come on," he says, rolling his eyes. "Don't tell me you've never thought of it." Okay, so maybe she had. Once. Or twice. Or maybe a few times. But that had been back when he was just Older Sexy Danger Guy and not a crazy, sometimes homicidal vampire.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries nor am I making any profit from this whatsoever. Characters, etc. all belong to their respective owners.**

**A/N: So, as you could probably guess, this fics is very, very loosely based off the movie that shares the same title (yeah, the one with Mila Kunis and Justin Timberlake). It's a super cheesy movie, but it was fun to watch.**

**And, if I'm being honest, this is really just an excuse for me to write a bunch of smut.**

**Anyway, this takes place after season 3 and completely ignores season 4 and season 5 and it won't be a very long fic (like 8-10 chapters or so).**

**Oh, and before I forget, there will be some Beremy/Jeremy bashing in this fic (but it's basically how Damon acts about Jeremy before the show decided to try and make Deremy a thing).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

They had become friends. Sort of.

Somewhere, in between working together to try and save all their asses and commiserating over their failed Gilbert relationships (or, in Damon's case, lack of a relationship), they become friends.

Elena's transition to vampire hadn't been easy at all, especially since Elena had never wanted to be a vampire in the first place. Caroline was the one to help her through it, though, and now she was okay.

Damon had been hoping that since Elena was a vampire, her feelings had changed. However, they hadn't. Elena still loved Stefan and being a vampire had only magnified that love for him. It had crushed Damon and he had taken off for a while, but eventually returned.

She had put Klaus back in his proper body and he had finally taken off a left Mystic Falls and she had been more than happy to see him gone (hopefully for forever). However, Abby hadn't been kidding when she said that the desiccation spell required very dark magic.

The power she felt from stopping Jeremy's heart and desiccating Klaus had felt _amazing _and she had become addicted. Damon, having known his fair share of witches through his hundred and forty-some-odd years as a vampire, knew how to detox one from dark magic.

That's how she ended up being his drinking buddy.

If nothing else, Damon had good alcohol.

"We should have sex," he says suddenly.

She promptly chokes on the glass of bourbon she'd been nursing before the past couple of hours.

"Don't tell me you said what I think you just said."

"Oh, come on," he says, rolling his eyes. "Don't tell me you've never thought of it."

Okay, so maybe she had. Once. Or twice. Or maybe a few times. But that had been back when he was just Older Sexy Danger Guy™ and not a crazy, sometimes homicidal vampire.

"I mean," he continues, "It's bound to happen sooner or later. Preferably sooner, though."

She just gapes at him, not sure what to say.

_Oh, come on, _a little voice in her says, _Don't tell me you don't wanna get some._

"Have you ever even had sex before?" Damon asks, interrupting her unwanted thoughts.

"Yeah, me and Jeremy did a couple times back when we were together, in between both of us nearly dying and trying to save everyone," she says defensively before she can stop herself.

"Oh, baby Gilbert was your first? Someone really needs to teach you how good sex is supposed to be."

Her mouth drops open a little bit. Bonnie's always known that Damon could be crass and that he's quite the womanizer, but she certainly hadn't been expecting this.

"Yeah—" she sputters, "But…but…not everyone has like a hundred and sixty plus years of experience under their belt."

"I know. That's a damn shame isn't it?" He replies with a grin.

He drains his glass of bourbon before standing up and walking towards the ridiculously expensive couch she's sitting on. He sits down next to her, a little too close for comfort and she can feel his breath on his face.

"So," Damon says, reaching out and brushing a curl away from her face. His fingers slowly curve along the length of her jaw and his touch feels electric. "What do you say?"

She stares into his icy eyes, contemplating. She'd be crazy to say yes, wouldn't she? On the other hand, a night of crazy, wild sex could take the edge off.

Oh God, she's actually going to do this, isn't she?

"Okay, but first some ground rules," Bonnie says. She somehow manages to keep her voice even, despite the butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

Damon rolls his eyes, but motions for her to continue.

"One: this never gets out. _To anyone. Ever._"

"That goes without saying."

"Two: No biting or leaving visible marks."

"You're boring, but fine. Anything else?"

"Just one last thing: This is a one-time thing. No strings, no messy attachments, none of that bullcrap."

"A woman after my own heart."

"Okay, so do you want shake on it or…?" She kind of feels like an idiot in that moment. She just agreed to have sex, but asks if he wants to shake hands to form an agreement?

"I've got a better idea." He pulls her in for a kiss.

It's the first kiss they've ever shared and she's a little surprised at how much she likes it. He thoroughly explores her mouth and she finds it overwhelming in a pleasant way.

Before she even thinks about what's happening, she's in his bedroom and taking off her clothes.

"If I had known I'd be getting naked with someone tonight, I would have actually bothered to shave my legs," Bonnie says dryly as she pulls off her pants. She's not even wearing cute underwear, being clad in simple, but comfortable grey panties that covered everything and a plain blue satin bra.

Damon snorts. "I lived for about seventy years before women actually started to shave their legs and, trust me, it didn't stop me from having sex then."

"Ooh, bringing up the fact that you're an old man. Very sexy."

He doesn't respond, instead pulling her to him and pressing his lips against hers. As he carefully guides her to the bed, he also reaches behind her and unclasps her bra, freeing the fleshy globes. She pulls away from him, slowly climbing onto the bed.

He climbs on top of her and she clumsily tries to paw his shirt off. When it's finally off she drags her hands across his exposed skin, feels every ridge of his abs.

His mouth moves to her jawline, peppering it with little nips and kisses, while one of his hands cupped a bare breast. She gasps when he softly squeezes it, before rolling the nipple between his index and thumb.

She arches into his touch, feeling an insistent throbbing between her legs. His mouth moves from her jawline and goes to cover her other breast.

He continues to play with her breasts until she feels like she's ready to explode and just as she's about to demand him to finally get to the main part, he makes his way down her body, lips trailing down her flat tummy. He slides her panties down and tosses them somewhere over his shoulder and his hands slowly run up and down her thighs as his face moves towards her throbbing center.

"Wait, wait, wait, what're you doing?" Bonnie asks breathlessly, pulling Damon away before he can go any further.

"What do you think?" he responds, giving her a confused look. "Don't tell me Jeremy never—"

"Ugh, yeah, he did, you moron," she says quickly, feeling her skin heat up in embarrassment. The last thing she wants to do is to go over whatever sexual acts she's done with Jeremy while in bed with Damon Salvatore of all people. "I just—I mean, this is just a one-time thing, so I don't really expect you to—oh my God!"

Any thoughts she had are completely interrupted by the amazing things his mouth is doing between her thighs.

He begins with a few long licks at her slit before delving in. When his tongue finally touches her clit, her hips buck and she vaguely hears herself murmuring something, but she's not even sure what. He then slips one finger inside of her, lightly stretching her, and that finger is soon joined by number.

"Yes," she groans, clutching at his hair. "Don't stop, don't stop, dontstopdontstop…"

Bonnie can feel him smirking against her cunt and when he captures her clit between his lips and begins to lightly suck, she can feel herself quickly coming undone.

She's still clenching around his fingers when he presses kisses up her stomach again, before pulling away to meet her face-to-face.

"Good?" Damon asks with a smirk.

"It was alright," she replies, trying to sound like she isn't gasping for breath or just had the best orgasm of her life. She has a feeling that she's never going to be living this one down, though.

The obnoxious smirk remains on his face until he leans down and presses his lips to hers again and she finds that she can taste traces of herself in his mouth. Strangely, she finds it to actually be a bit of a turn on.

His hand slides down her bare body until he grips her thigh, lifting it and parting her even wider for him. She vaguely wonders just when his pants were taken off when she feels his hardness pressing against her entrance. His lips move from hers to press against the throbbing pulse in her neck and with a smooth roll of his hips, he's fully sheathed inside of her. She can't help the small sigh of satisfaction that escapes her lips.

He starts off at a moderate pace and she finds it pleasurable for a bit, but soon she finds herself wanting more.

"Faster," she instructs him breathlessly and he happily complies.

He does some strange rolling motion with his hips that she doesn't quite know how to describe, but it hits a spot in her that almost makes her scream aloud.

"That," she gasps, barely able to get her words out, "Do that again."

And he does it again and again and again.

There's a tightening feeling inside of her and then she snaps like a rubber band, her world bursting into a million colors of pleasure.

When she comes back to reality, Damon is hovering over her. He's panting heavily and sloppily kisses the corner of her mouth.

They spend the next half hour, silently laying side-by-side.

"That was, uh…wow," she finishes lamely, finally breaking the silence.

"Of course it was good. I told you it would be." He grins smugly and turns on his side, trailing his fingers down her bare body with clear intentions of having another go.

"Again?" Bonnie asks, almost incredulous. She feels boneless and can't even imagine being able to go another for another round of sex with him.

"If this is only going to be one night," he says, reaching down to the juncture of her thighs to tease her to arousal, "We should make it _really _count."

She gasps and grinds into his touch.

"On second thought, another round actually doesn't sound that bad."

* * *

**A/N: Like I said, this is loosely based off the movie. There'll be some things that are similar and a lot of things that are different, but if you've seen the movie before (and you totally should), you'll recognize some of the events that happen and some of the one-liners.**

**Thanks for reading and, as always, reviews are very much appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries nor am I making any profit from this whatsoever. Characters, etc. all belong to their respective owners.**

**A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, etc.! I really appreciate it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

After a second and then a third round, Bonnie spends a few hours next to Damon in a blissed out state, nearly falling asleep.

She really needs to get going soon, though, because Stefan and Elena could walk in the house any moment. And that would make things real awkward real fast. Hell, Bonnie's surprised that they actually haven't yet.

"Ugh, I need to get going before Stefan and Elena come back here. I wouldn't want to explain this to them and, knowing you, you'd make matters so much worse," she grumbles as she slowly pushes herself into a seating position. "I think I'm going to be walking funny for like a week now."

Damon smiles smugly, tucking his hands behind his head.

Surprisingly, she actually manages to find each article of clothing that had been scattered through his room and they're perfectly intact, too. When she finishes dressing, she looks at Damon and finds herself at a loss for parting words.

What exactly is she supposed to say now? Thanks for the nice, hot, raunchy night of sex? Because that wouldn't be embarrassing or stupid at all.

Instead, she settles for a, "See you later," and heads out.

After she's gone, he lays there for a few moments before getting up and getting dressed before.

Going into this, he'd known that their tentative friendship wouldn't stay the same, no matter what she'd said. She'll probably avoid him as much as possible now. He'd never admit aloud, but he thinks he might actually miss her presence. Knowing all of this, he didn't stop himself from pursuing this one night stand, though…his self-destructive shtick is still alive and well.

When he's fully dressed, he realizes that the room smells like sex and Bonnie and he has no idea how to explain it if Stefan or Elena asks.

Oh, who the hell is he kidding?

If they asked, he'd just make a smarmy comment about them being stupid and down another bottle of bourbon.

It'd be business as usual.

* * *

By the time Stefan and Elena return, Damon is halfway through a bottle of bourbon.

Elena, even with all her shiny new vampire senses, doesn't notice a thing out of the ordinary (or was she choosing to be willfully ignorant?). Stefan, on the other hand, clearly notices something and the look he gives Damon screams 'we'll talk later' and the elder Salvatore knows that no amount of sarcasm will stop the bouts of self-righteousness to come.

"Look, Damon," Stefan says when Elena goes home from the night. "I, uh, can tell what you and Bonnie did tonight and—"

"Ah, and here it begins, Saint Stefan here to lecture me on protecting the virtue of maidens everywhere."

"Look, I can't tell you what to do—" Stefan begins, clearly trying to ignore Damon's remarks.

"And yet, I have a feeling you're going to try," Damon interrupts sarcastically.

"But what I am _trying_ to say is that I think you're both at a point in your lives where you're confused and without any real direction and it's great that you've been helping each other," Damon scoffs at that one, but Stefan ignores it, "But you both should think twice before being hasty."

"You know for someone who's the younger brother, you sure do a lot of lecturing."

"Damon," Stefan says, giving him 'the look'.

Damon sighs, and sets his tumbler of bourbon down on the coffee table. "It was a one-time thing so we both could take the edge off, so stop worrying about it. Knowing her, she'll probably avoid me for like the next decade, anyway."

* * *

Bonnie doesn't see Damon for nearly a week.

_And that's not unusual, _she reminds herself. _We may have become friends, but it's not like we're always spending every minute of every day together._

It's not like she was avoiding him anything. Nope.

Well, okay, so maybe she's avoiding him a little bit…but she's never had casual sex before in her life. What is she supposed to do? Go on like nothing happened?

_That's exactly what you do, _she tells herself. _You remember the hot, raunchy sex fondly, get on with your life, and continue to drink his alcohol because he has the expensive stuff._

It's seven o'clock on Friday night, so chances were Damon would be at _the Grille_, buying out their entire liquor supply.

When she walks into _the Grille, _Damon is sitting at the bar as predicated. She quickly scans the building for any of her other friends and sees none of them.

"Hey," Bonnie says when she comes up next to Damon.

He looks over at her, a glass of bourbon in his hands and eyebrows slightly raised. "And here I thought you were complete avoiding me."

"Nope, I wasn't" she replies. Pause. "Okay, well I kind of was…_but _I came here to prove that I can keep to what we agreed on; no-strings and everything goes back to normal."

"You came here to prove a point?" Damon asks dryly. That's just so very…_Bonnie._

"Yes, yes, I did," she replies with a smile and slides onto the stool next to him.

She takes the glass of bourbon that the bartender puts in front of her (is it just her or are the bartenders in Mystic Falls getting more and more lax?) and smiles at Damon before taking a small sip of it.

* * *

Next thing she knows, they're making out on her front porch while she fumbles with her keys. If she didn't know any better, she'd think that she's drunk. She's definitely not, though. Lightweight she may be, but three tiny sips of bourbon just weren't enough to get the job done.

"What the hell are we doing?" Bonnie asks in between kisses as they stumble through the foyer, Damon kicking the door shut behind them.

"I think that's pretty self-explanatory," Damon replies.

He swipes a vase and a key dish off the small table by the front door and she can't even bring herself to care about the breaking glass as he effortlessly lifts her up onto the surface. She really hopes the table doesn't break under her weight, though, because that would definitely be a mood-killer.

"We should probably…" she breaks her thoughts off with a moan as his lips trail down her throat, but she quickly picks them back up again, "We should probably at least make it to my room."

With the way that they paw at each other, she's amazed that they even manage to make it up the stairs without losing any clothing.

The second they reach her bedroom, though, she's up against the wall with her legs locked around his waist and her shirt has disappeared into some dark corner of her room, probably never to be found again.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea," she says. It's a little hard to think, though, when his hand is teasingly squeezing her bra-covered breast. "I mean, this is kinda breaking the 'one-time thing' rule, so…"

He pulls her bra up, and lifts her slightly higher to take a nipple in his mouth.

"Oh, you know what? Fuck it," she mutters, tangling her fingers in his inky hair. His skillful mouth on her breast just feels so _good _and the insistent throbbing between her legs just demanded to be fulfillment.

_It's totally worth it, _she thinks.

He smirks against her breasts and then pulls away to reach around to unhook the fabric and slide it from her body. While his lips wrap themselves around a nipple again, his hand slides down between them to reach the button on her jeans and he lets her down so she can slide her jeans on panties down her legs before lifting her back up again.

She hears the zipper of his black jeans being lowered and then his cock is pressing against her. She moans against her lips and thrusts her hips slightly, her wetness sliding pleasurably against his hardness.

He reaches between them to grasp his cock and then he lets her slowly slide down onto it. When he begins to move inside her, her head falls back and smacks into the wall. It doesn't even bother her, though, because her entire focus is on herself and Damon.

When she can feel herself on the precipice of her orgasm, one of Damon's hands snakes between them to flick at her sensitive clit, sending her hurtling over the edge.

She's still wrapped around him when she finally comes back to herself. She realizes that he's still completely clothed and decides that something needs to be done about it.

"You know, I think you can afford to lose a bit of clothing," Bonnie says, reaching to pull his shirt off.

He chuckles and sets her down on shaky legs so that she can finish lifting the shirt over his head. It's tossed it into the abyss where her clothing had disappeared. She bites her lower lip as he slides his dark jeans down and isn't the least surprised that he'd been going commando.

As she traces the ridges of his abs (she's quite a big fan of them), he tilts her chin up to press his lips against hers. She feels herself being lifted up by him again and when her lips break away from his, she sees that he's moving to the bed.

He takes a seat on the edge of her bed and she groans as he draws her down onto him, straddling his lap. This position is different from anything she's tried before. He feels deeper inside of her and she's pretty sure he's hitting all sorts of spots that have never been hit before.

This new position is a lot more strenuous, though. As she rides him, she can feel her thighs burning and she knows that she wouldn't be able to see this to completion on her own.

"Damon," she murmurs. Even though she doesn't finish her sentence, he picks up on her cue and grips her hips tightly, drawing her down onto his cock.

She can feel the familiar tightening in her belly and when she finally explodes, she's sure that it's her best orgasm yet.

She slowly comes down from her high, sweat cooling on her body and her face buried in the crook of his neck and shoulder. When she lifts her face to look at him, she sees that his fangs have come out. She reaches out a shaky hand to trace the prominent veins under his blood-shot eyes.

The one and only time he's ever bitten her had been full of nothing but pain and confusion, but she can't help but wonder if it could be different. She quickly pushes the thought of it out of her head, though.

Instead, she leans forward and presses a sloppy kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"I guess a change of rules is in order since this obviously isn't going to be a one-time thing anymore," she comments breathlessly, her lips brushing against his skin.

He chuckles and presses his lips against hers.

* * *

**A/N: So, Stefan being Stefan, he knows what's happened right away and he handled it pretty well, if I do say so myself. Let's just say that not everyone else will, though (but you'll being seeing that later).**

**Thanks for reading and, as always, reviews are very much appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries nor am I making any profit from this whatsoever. Characters, etc. all belong to their respective owners.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's been reading, reviewing, favoriting, etc. I really appreciate it! Sorry it took me so long to update again…I really didn't mean to because I started writing this chapter back in July, but then, before I knew it, school came and it's been kicking my butt (and I'll be starting student teaching in a couple of months, so it's not going to slow down anytime soon).**

**Anywho, who's been loving the Bamon so far this season? I have! I don't think I've been this excited for TVD since season 2/early season 3.**

**Oh, and shoutout to the amazing Nisha who made a beautiful fan edit for this fic! If you haven't seen it on Tumblr yet, there's a link in my profile to go check it out.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

She doesn't expect Damon to still be there when he wakes up in the morning, but he is.

It's stupid and cliché, but he looks so different in his sleep. He looks relaxed with his mouth curved upwards slightly with no sign of his usual half-smirk.

"You know, staring is pretty damn creepy," he says.

"I'm not staring," Bonnie replies with a snort.

"Sure, you're not," he says with a wry grin, cracking his eyes open. "Not that I'd blame you if you were. I mean, I am gorgeous."

"Yeah, I'm just gonna get up and go take a shower because this bed is not big enough for me, you, and your ginormous ego." She slides out of the bed, taking the sheet with her.

"A shower sounds good," Damon says, getting up. He doesn't even try to cover up his nakedness and Bonnie tries to keep herself from staring.

"Yeah, when I said that I meant _alone,_" she says, purposefully keeping her eyes trained on a spot just next to his head.

"Now that's no fun," he replies, pouting.

"The point of a shower is to get clean," Bonnie tells him. "And I'm pretty sure that's not going to happen if you're in there with me."

"That's the fun of it," he says, standing up and approaching. She makes a point to keep her eyes trained on his face, willing the heat rising in her face to die away.

He easily pulls the sheet out of her hands and before she can even yell at him or feel embarrassed, he's hauling her over his shoulder and heading towards the bathroom.

"Seriously?!" She laughs a little bit despite herself.

It takes her twice as long to shower since he…_disctracts _her. He was right, though. It's fun.

* * *

"You never did tell me what those new rules of yours were," Damon says when they're finally out of the shower and in the kitchen.

He places a plate of pancakes and eggs down in front of her. He had made a little vampire face on the top pancake with blueberries and whipped cream, which was so…_Damon _of him.

She'd only expected him to take off after their shower, but instead he had gone right downstairs with her, began rifling through her kitchen, and asked her how she liked her eggs.

"Yeah, well it was kind of hard to form any coherent thoughts last night when you were…uh…y'know…" She could feel her face heating up just thinking about it.

"You mean when I spent the rest of the night eating you out and making you feel better than you have in your entire life?" He makes a show of licking his lips.

She squirms in her seat, feeling her skin get even hotter.

"Uh, yeah," Bonnie replies, she quickly shoves some eggs in her mouth. It's not that she's embarrassed about what they did…it's just that it's all so new for her.

"Uhm, anyway," she continues, stopping to clear her throat. "I don't think the rules need to be all that different from last time. I mean, obviously this is more than a one-time thing, but…"

She stops herself. God, why does she sound so much like a bumbling idiot right now. She shakes her head and squares her shoulders.

"Okay, rule one: This doesn't get out to anyone. Ever."

"Yeah, there's a little snag with that," Damon replies. "Stefan knows."

"What?! You told Stefan?!"

"No, I didn't tell him. He just always seems to know everything that everyone does all the time. It's kind of creepy, actually."

Bonnie groans and pinches the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"He's not going to tell anyone," Damon assures her.

"Nope, but I'll never be able to face him ever again."

"Eh, who needs to see that big forehead brooding at you all the time, anyway?"

Bonnie just gives him a look.

"Okay, well I guess rule number one is that this doesn't get out to anybody _else, _ever."

Damon hums noncommittally as he turns to flip a pancake.

"Rule two: As longs as we're doing this, we don't sleep with other people. If either of us wants to sleep with someone else or whatever, then we just tell each other and this ends."

"You do realize that I don't carry STDs, right?"

"Yeah, but the idea of you having sex with me repeatedly when you've _just_ had sex with another woman is kind of gross…plus, some of the women you have a tendency to go for can be frightening, and I don't need someone knocking on my door, ready to scratch my eyes out."

He actually laughs at that.

"Then, of course, there's the old rules: No biting or leaving marks, etcetera, etcetera."

"You're so demanding," he says. He scoops a pancake on to his plate, makes another vampire face on it, and sits down across from her.

"I also think we should have an escape clause," she tells him, ignoring his comment.

"An escape clause?"

"Mmhmm. If for any reason one of us wants to put this to stop, we do; no questions asked."

"A get out of jail card; nice."

"So we have a deal?"

"Mmhmm. And I know just how to seal it."

Bonnie snorts. "Yeah, no. This morning in the shower was more than enough. Besides, I'd like to actually eat breakfast. Speaking of," she picks up the plate and tilts it slightly in his direction so the vampire face is looking back at him, "Really?"

He shoves some eggs in his mouth and smirks while chewing. Bonnie smiles back at him despite herself.

* * *

Their relationship doesn't change as much as she thought it would. They drink, they argue over various things. The only difference is now they have sex.

Okay, so maybe that was a big difference. But, still, she's glad that it hasn't ruined their tentative friendship. Even if she'd never admit it aloud, there's just certain things that Damon understood, which no one else did and she'd actually miss him, despite herself.

And even though it took her weeks of awkwardness to get over Stefan knowing, she does. As long as no one else found out, she'd be good.

Really, though, life actually seems pretty decent for once. There was no big looming threat, she didn't wake up every morning wondering if today would be the day she or someone she loved would die. Her biggest concerns at the moment was making sure that she got into a decent college (which, was slightly easier said than done since her grades had slipped in the past year and a half, but she's fully confident she could find a way to bring them back up).

Despite it being Friday night, she's currently in her room studying for a pre-calculus exam she had on Monday. While she's always done decently enough in math, she's never been exactly a whiz at it and this test was definitely going to be a doozy.

"This is what you're doing with your Friday night?" Damon asks from the window.

She shrieks and inadvertently sends him flying down to the ground outside with her magic.

"Really?" Damon asks, coming back up through the window.

"Well, what'd you expect, coming through my window like a creep? Next time, ring the damn doorbell or something! It's not like my dad is ever home," Bonnie snaps, holding a hand over her rapidly beating heart.

Damon rolls his eyes before hauling himself into her bedroom.

"Seriously, though, it's Friday night and you're spending it studying…" He peers over her textbook and notes, "_Math?"_

"I have a test Monday and I'm trying to give my grades a bit of an overhaul so I can get into a decent college."

"I could just compel them to let you in," he says, sitting down on her bed across from her.

She gives him a look.

"Fine, your loss," he replies with a shrug. "Although, I definitely think there're more entertaining things we could be doing right now," he says, swiping her study materials off the bed and onto the floor before pulling her closer to him. She laughs as he presses his lips to hers.

She's not always such a pushover when Damon is around, but, really, who would want to study for pre-calculus exam when given her alternative?

"I'm so going to regret this when I take my exam on Monday," Bonnie mutters in between kisses as she works on undoing the buttons on Damon's shirt.

He just smirks against her lips and snakes his hands up her shirt, his cool skin brushing the warmer skin of her back.

They separate so he can shrug his shirt off and he she pulls her own top over her head. The rest of the clothes come off in a quick blur between gasps and kisses.

She lies back on her bed, pulling him down with her. Damon's lips move from hers, down her neck and then to her breast. She gasps and tangles her fingers in his hair as he pays homage to the fleshy globes.

His lips trail down the smooth skin of her flat tummy and just as he settles between her legs, they're interrupted.

"Oh. My. _God," _Caroline screeches.

* * *

**A/N: So, fun fact: I started writing this chapter back in July and had already written the Bamon breakfast scene before the season aired (and, yes, there were pancakes, but they weren't vampcakes...I went back and added that in honor of season 6), and I nearly fell out of my chair when I saw them sharing breakfast in the season premiere.**

**So, I wasn't going to have Caroline find out until the end of next chapter, but this is how it worked out (writing can be so finicky sometimes). Plenty of hilarity will be ensuing next chapter.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and, as always, reviews are very much appreciated!**


End file.
